Folding knives often have a lock mechanism to prevent closing of the knife unless the lock mechanism is actuated by a user of the knife. The strength of the lock mechanism is often very important, as a user may use the knife to pry, which may place a large moment upon the blade, resulting in a large force applied to the lock mechanism. If the lock mechanism fails, or otherwise releases, the knife blade may close and contact the user's body, resulting in a potentially severe injury.
Many knife lock mechanisms are designed for two-handed deactivation. That is, a user must use two hands to actually deactivate the lock and close the knife. Many users prefer a knife lock mechanism that allows convenient one-handed deactivation. However, knife lock mechanisms designed to permit one-handed deactivation may have less strength than other knife lock mechanisms, including those designed for two-handed deactivation.
What is needed is an improved knife lock mechanism with increased strength.